1. Technical Field
This application relates to solid state memory and, in particular, to Enhanced Post Write Reads (EPWRs) performed on solid state memory.
2. Related Art
Solid state memory may have individually erasable segments, such as pages or blocks. Each of the erasable segments may be put through a limited number of erase cycles before becoming unreliable. Wear leveling attempts to address the limitation on the number of erase cycles by arranging data so that erasures and re-writes are distributed substantially even across the memory.